


Itachi Uchiha x Reader: a oneshot collection

by GingerF0x



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbating, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerF0x/pseuds/GingerF0x
Summary: This is a one-shot collection book (some will have two parts). SMUT! Do not read if you are not interested in some really explicit sexual content.I give a short list of "kinks?" in the beginning of every chapter. That way no one has to read things they might not be comfortable with.This is my first time writing smut in English (my second language) so please cut me some slack. Comments with constructive criticism (about grammar, spelling or content) are welcome.I'm taking requests for scenarios you want me to cover, just write a comment with some details.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. The Stanger I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: masturbating

You were wondering through the woods, looking for a special flower with healing properties. Your grandma had described what you were looking for. You tried to envision her description as best as you could, but none of the flowers seemed to fit into it. Some had the wrong color, some had different looking leaves, and some did not have the distinct smell your grandma mentioned. It´s been two hours since you started your expedition and you got pretty deep into the woods.

Luckily, you had at least some kind of orientation scene to find your way out later. Just as you were about to turn around and give up, you spotted a plant that actually fit the description. It was right underneath a berry bush. To avoid getting pricked by the thorns, you got on your hands and knees and started to crawl closer to the flower.

After you successfully plugged it, you wiggled your way back out. Halfway there you stopped. There was somebody behind you. You were able to sense their chakra presence. “My oh my, what a sight that is” a low voice behind you said. You automatically became aware of your compromising situation with your upper body pressed to the ground still underneath the bush and your ass up into the air, showing a bit too much of what hides beneath your short skid.

For a second, you thought you would die out of embarrassment until you came to the realization that you might be in actual danger. You heard stories about women who had gone missing in these woods, women who were raped, women who were killed…

Quickly, you maneuvered yourself completely out of the bush, not caring about some scratches from the thorns. As soon as you were on your legs, you run toward were you hoped to find a bigger rode with some people but a firm hand on your wrist stopped you only seconds after your escape attempt.

“Were are we going, little one?” the stranger asked in a playful tone that send chills down your spine. This wasn’t just dangerous; this was life threatening. You tried to wiggle your way out of his grip, but he was just to strong. Instead, you grabbed your little knife that was attached to your belt an swung it at him. He caught that wrist just as easily, having you know completely under his control.

You started to tremble. ‘This is it. This is, how am I going to die.’ you thought. ‘If I have to die, then at least while showing some kind of bravery!’ So you looked up into his eyes.

Oh, those beautiful eyes. For a moment, you were so fascinated by those piercing red orbs with the unfamiliar pattern engraved in them. You snapped out of your trance when the stranger tilted his head to his side.

“You`re not even a ninja. What are you doing here?”

“I… I just… ahm…. Please. Let me go”

“I asked you a question, _little one_ ” the tone of the stranger getting slightly more dangerous.

“I… I was just looking for some flowers, I swear!”

“Hm…Is that so…”

“Yes! Please just let me go”

“Maybe”

“Huh?”

“I will let you go if you do me a little favor”

“Anything” you eagerly said. Hope started to rise in you. Maybe you could actually survive this.

“I am looking for someone with special powers. Have you heard of somebody in this area with such powers? Someone with a lot of strange chakra? Someone who is so strong that others might me afraid of them?” he asked while looking directly into your eyes. You felt dizzy all of the sudden but still tried to figure out who he was taking about.

“Some…Some priests in the temple are quite strong. They are known for their impressive chakra control” He did not seemed too impressed with your conclusion. He led go of your wrists and turned around.

“useless”

“I am not useless!” you spat back at him. ‘Wow…where did that confidence came from?’ But your confidence left you as quick as it came when the stranger snapped his head around to look you directly into the eyes.

“You better try to not get on my nerves and get going before I find a use for you that you might not enjoy” he said with an evil grin. “Or maybe you _do_ enjoy it… Would you like to help me find an answer to that question?” With that he took a step closer to you, his hypnotic eyes still locked with yours. For a brief moment you actually considered his offer, but your better judgement told you otherwise and you sprinted in the opposite direction. This time, he didn´t try to stop you, although he probably could have if he wanted to. You ran until your lungs started to burn and your legs began to ache.

You managed to find your way home, exhausted and still unsure, if this scenario actually took place. This was the strangest thing that ever happened to you. Some other guys from the village had tried to hit on you before… But not like that. You had never met someone like him before. Why did he let you go? You tried to push the memories away and just move on. You will probably never see him again anyway.

In order to not scare the living shit out of your grandmother, you decided to not tell her about your encounter with the stranger. You gave her the flower and complained about how long it took to find them and that you had to fight a berry bush to get to them. She gave you some bandages for the scratches and thanked you for your effort while laughing at your halfhearted complains.

The days went on and you just couldn´t stop thinking about the stranger. At first, it was more about what he wanted here and who he is looking for. But when the feeling of uneasiness ebbed away, you started to think about _other_ things. For example, how handsome his face was, with that strong jawline and those irresistible eyes. How he could have used his strong grip on you to hold you in place while nibbling ad your neck, leaving love bites for everyone to see who you belong to. How he would undress you, touch you, make you his…

You were on your way to the village as those thoughts creeped their way up into your mind again. Soon after you felt that familiar fire in you rise and your panties dampen with every other step. ‘Good god, I have to stop thinking about him. What is wrong with me? I fantasize about a man that could have done anything with me and nobody would have stopped him. I am lucky to be alive! But still… something about him… Just makes me so attracted to him. I am _really_ fucked up!’

Although you tried to push your lustful thoughts away, you caught yourself daydreaming about him again. That’s when you decided to just give in and relieve yourself of the building pressure in your pants.

You spotted a place further away from the path and checked if you are hidden enough. After you approved the spot, you allowed your mind to run wild. You thought about all kinds of scenarios with him. Places he would touch you. Positions in which he would take you. Your hand made its way to your breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Then it slits under your shirt and bra to play with your hardening nipple. You let out a moan of relieve.

Your other hand went directly under your skirt to your panties. You were so wet that you could feel it even through your underwear. You lightly teased your clit while imagine it was him and let out another moan, a louder one. You continued the assault on your clit, becoming more desperate for your sweet release, so you slit your hand under your panties to insert a finger into your dripping entrance. You completely lost track of your surroundings, lost in your seek for pleasure.

That’s why you didn’t notice the same stranger you were fantasizing about, watching you pleasure yourself. You didn’t even notice him approaching you until stops right in front of you an let out a low growl.

“Thinking about me, _little one_?”


	2. The Stanger II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: oral sex (female reciver)

That’s why you didn’t notice the same stranger you were fantasizing about, watching you pleasure yourself. You didn’t even notice him approaching you until stops right in front of you an let out a low growl.

“Thinking about me, _little one_?”

You stopped your movements, frozen in fear. ‘Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! How did he find me? Why now in this position?’ You didn’t even dare to look into his face or answer his question. You stared blankly on to the ground and didn’t even try to hide your hand forcing it´s way out of your underwear.

You expected him to make fun of you or threaten you, but nothing happened until he caught your hand that was still wet from your juices with one hand and moved your chin up to look at him with the other. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing when he licked your still coated fingers while staring into your eyes and letting out a deep moan.

“You taste great, little one. I´d love to taste more of that” You feel yourself getting even wetter by his comment. For a second you thought he might just do what he wants with you, but he didn’t. He stared intensely into your y/e eyes but didn’t move. ‘Is he… asking for permission? I should just say no, this is so inappropriate. And we are still in a more or less public place… I should run! I should…’ You thought as you nodded your head yes.

With that, he pushed you backwards and let you lie down while hovering over you. You prepared for a kiss, but he attached your neck instead, sucking and biting his way down to your collarbone. When he reached the neckline of your shirt, he pulled away to remove it and continued his assault down between your breasts.

You didn’t even notice his arms around you when he snapped your bra open. Instead of taking care of your breasts immediately, he let his eyes roam over you, taking in the sight. With a hum of approval, he began to lick your right nipple, making it stiffen under his touch while tracing circles with his finger around the other one, letting some soft moans escape your lips.

You didn’t know what to do, so you just laid still and let him take care of you. He switched sides and got a bit rougher, not only licking your nipple, but also sucking and slightly biting it. By the time he was done with your chest, you were a moaning hot mess.

“I didn’t tell you my name, hm? Itachi. Remember that. I want to hear that name from you when I make you cum, little one.” You nodded absently, your mind fogging up with desire and your pussy begging for some much-needed attention.

“Good girl” Itachi said as he slowly made his way to your lower half, your skin tingling with anticipation for what is about to come. In one quick motion he got rid of your skirt and underwear. You are now lying completely naked underneath a fully closed Itachi.

“Beautiful” he said while gently stroking your folds. He spread your legs to fully expose you to him and moved his face down to your waiting core. He began to kitten-lick your clit while connecting his teasing eyes with your pleading ones to make sure to not miss even the slightest of your reactions. You became more and more impatient, his tongue feeling good, but it just wasn’t enough and you led out some whimpers while trying to lift your hips to get more friction were you need it.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Itachi asked teasingly with a smug expression on his face.

“Please!” you shoot a begging look towards him.

“Please, what? You have to tell me what you want, little one.”

“Please more. I need more. Please Itachi.”

“More, hm?” You were afraid he might continue his teasing, but he fully pressed his tongue onto your clit, stripping a loud moan from your throat. He started with a pattern of circling your clit, pressing directly onto it and lapping up your whole womanhood, sometimes even dipping his tongue into your entrance.

He continued the dance of his tongue and played with one of your nipples, stroking it, circling and rolling it around between two fingers. You felt the heat taking over your whole body and that familiar knot in your stomach tighten. Your legs start to shake and you just couldn’t control yourself, you moaned out his name, louder and louder every time, placing a pleased smile on Itachis face.

He seemed to have noticed how close you were and focused all his attention on your clit, stimulating it as much as he could. Just when you thought you were at the peak of pleasure, the knot in your stomach exploded and send waves of extasy through your body. Your Head was spinning from pleasure while repeating your mantra “Oh Itachi” “Yes” “Itachi!”. Itachi held you still with both hands to stop your hips from moving while he carried you through your orgasm, not stopping until you were a shaking, whimpering mess.

When you came down from your high, Itachi was already on his feed again, whipping your juices from his chin.

“Way better than doing it yourself, hm?” You nodded your head yes, got on your hands and knees and crawled towards him, reaching out for his coat to remove it but he caught your wrist mid-action. “Maybe next time, little one. Get dressed and get going, you don’t want somebody to see you like this, don’t you?”

He placed a soft kiss on your forehead before disappearing right before your eyes. You blinked confused. ‘Did that really just happen? Why did he leave? Is he actually thinking about a _next time_?’ Then a realization hit you. You didn’t even get to tell him your name.


	3. The Stanger III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter containes: masturbating, vaginal fingering, oral sex (female reciver), vaginal sex

After your last encounter with Itachi, you just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Even if you tried to concentrate on other things, his image seemed to slip easily through your mental barriers. On your last trip to the nearby village, you had to stop three times to relive yourself of the buildup pressure in your core to continue. Or maybe you just hoped he would magically appear if you did it often enough.

It’s been over a week and you started questioning your sanity, drooling over a man you knew nothing about. But at the same time, you missed his demanding hands on you, his breathtaking stare, his tongue deep down your… ‘Oh well, here we go again’ you thought when you felt your panties dampen. You sneaked out of your grandma’s house, still afraid she might catch you pleasuring yourself and you weren’t up for the awkwardness that would follow. So you made your way out, shivering as the cold air of the night hit your skin and head towards your _private spot_.

It took you five minutes to reach it. As soon as you saw the familiar rock you’ve already sed on at multiple occasions while doing what needed to be done, you began to tease your nipples through your shirt. You weren’t wearing a bra because it would be only in the way of your secret mission. You sat down on your favorite rock, spreading your legs and moving the unoccupied hand to your thighs.

You caressed the tender flesh, imagining it was his hand instead of yours. When you reached your clothed core, teasing your swelling bundle of nerves and feeling your juices soaking your underwear, you whished it was him getting you all worked up, whispering in your ear what a dirty girl you are and how you are so wet just for him. At this point, you couldn’t contain the soft moans that left your mouth. You increased the pressure on your clit. That’s when his name fell from your lips

“Itachi… please… yes… right there… Itachi!” and you heard a deep growl behind you.

Before you could move your head to detect the source of the noise, you felt someone’s chest pressed against your back. A face is caressing your neck, a mouth leaving soft kisses and bites.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look like this, little one?”

‘Itachi!’ The sound of his voice sending shivers down your spine.

“Your legs spread, already dripping wet and moaning my name” His caresses came to a stop, sucking hard on the flesh beneath him, probably leaving a hicky.

“Maybe I should visit you more often, hm?” You couldn’t say anything, you just nodded eagerly. “Such a needy little girl. Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes” you squeaked, which earned you a soft chuckle from him.

“In that case… I am more than happy to comply” His hands started on your waist, moving upwards. When he reached your chest and felt that you weren’t wearing a bra, you heard an approving groan from behind you. His fingers ghosted over your already hard nipples, teasing you, catching both nipples between two fingers and rolling them around, leaving you moaning again.

You let your head rest on his chest, relaxing your muscles and spreading your legs further apart. Itachi must have noticed, because he led one of his hands wander down your body toward your center. Your breath started to hitch when he played with your outer lips, slowly touching everywhere except where you desperately needed him to.

“Do you want me to make you cum again?” You nodded hastily. “Then beg for it.”

You weren’t even embarrassed by the thought of begging him to pleasure you. All you cared about right now was his hand so close to your pearl. “Please Itachi. Please make me cum. Please” At that, his hand slipped underneath your panties, collecting some of your wetness before rubbing tight circles around your clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body and making you moan his name again.

With every stroke of his fingers, the knot in your stomach tightened, bringing you closer to the edge until you were so close to tipping over. Just a few more and you would snap, losing yourself in the pleasure. But he stopped. You were about to complain but he interrupted you.

“Stand up and take your clothes of. All of it.” You immediately got up and granted his request. Turning around, now completely naked, you saw him for the first time this night. He looked so admirable with the way the moonlight shined down on him.

“Such an obedient girl. Come here” he said and petted his lap. When you reached the stone, he grabbed you by your hips and lifted you into his lap, your back pressed against his torso again. He spread your legs again, sliding his underneath and using to new position to spread them even further.

“Look at you. All exposed and wet, not even caring if someone walking by could see you like this. Can you feel what you are doing to me?” You didn’t answer with words, in stead you wiggled in his lap, rubbing your ass on his growing erection. With a pleased grown his hands found their place on your body again. Itachi wasted no time and inserted a finger into your dripping hole, slowly curling it upwards, stroking your walls in the most delicious ways, moving it painfully slow in and out of you.

You were moaning like crazy, it just felt so much better as doing it yourself. Again, he brought you closer and closer to the edge. When he felt your walls clench around his finger, Itachi removed it and brought it up to your clit, stimulating your swollen bundle of nerves until you couldn’t take it any longer and came under his touch. Just like last time, he carried you through your orgasm, only stopping when he felt you squirm under his touch from being so sensitive.

But instead of leaving you like last time, he placed a small kiss on your neck before spinning you around in his arms so that you sat sideways in his lap. You looked up to lock his desire filled eyes with yours and he placed a gentle kiss on your lips. He could see the surprise in your eyes, clearly didn’t expect such a soft gift of affection. After a short moment of hesitation, you connected your lips to his. Itachi bent down a bit more, deepening the kiss. When you felt his tongue striking your lips, asking for entrance, you opened your mouth and let him slide inside.

A weird mixture of desire and butterflies went though your body. This felt so much more intimate than anything you have done before. When he leaned back, breaking the kiss, he raised the finger that is still coated with your pleasure to your lips, watching you intensely as you welcomed the finger in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and sucked. With an audible exhale he removed his now clean finger from your mouth.

“Please Itachi, I need you…inside of me”

As smirk placed itself on Itachis face. “If that’s what you wish for, little one.” 

He lifted you off of his lap, placing you gently on the ground. You couldn’t stop staring at him when he took of his coat, laying it o the ground like a blanket. He took of the rest of his clothes except for his boxers, letting you admire his chiseled alabaster chest. You got closer to him, letting your hands roam over his torso. He gently pushed you down on his coat, hovering above you. Itachi started a trail of kisses, beginning at your collarbone and ending just beneath your bellybutton. Waves of pleasure went through you when he attached his skilled tongue to your core, rubbing your sensitive bundle of nerves and making you drip onto his coat.

Neither of you cared about the mess you made. Slowly but steady, Itachi brought you your second orgasm of the night. Then he pulled down his boxers. He wasn’t exceptionally big, he had a good length and thickness. Just the perfect size to not rip you in half but still hit all the right spots. He grabbed one of your legs and lifted it up to his shoulder, spreading you open for him. He aligned himself at your entrance, coating his hard one with your fluids. But he didn’t push in until you gave him an approving nod.

You felt him slowly enter you, inch by inch stretching your walls in the most exquisite ways until his pelvis was closely pressed to your core. The long groan he made while sliding into you turned you on even more. He gave you a moment to adjust to his size, bevor starting a rhythm of slowly sliding in and out of you, torturing you so beautifully until you couldn’t do anything else but moan his name on repeat. He loved the way he could take you apart and turn you into a moaning mess.

How responsive you were to every one of his movements. He picked up his speed, getting a bit rougher, burying his member deep inside you before sliding out to repeat the same motion again. He was close, his grunting getting more and more audible. But he was determined to make you come before he finishes, so he moved one of the hands he used to stabilize himself to play with your clit, building up the pressure in your lower abdomen again until you exploded around him, squeezing his member with your walls while crying out his name.

It didn’t take him long to cum afterwards as well, filling you up with his load with a low growl. He slowly pulled out of you and let his body fall beside you. He scooped you closer to him pressing your chest against his and gazing into your eyes. You laid there in silence, coming down form your high and enjoying each other’s body heat.

“Y/n”

“Hm”

“My name is y/n” you said blushing ”But I also like the nickname”.

“Hello y/n. I think we should do this more often”

You nodded eagerly, a smile placed on your lips.


	4. Definitly not boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: being tied up, oral sex, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, anal play

A swift breeze tangled with your hair as you leave the former village. You could still feel the warmth of the burning houses behind you on your skin. Another village without a bijuu. Slowly but surely, you lost your patience with the endless seeming search for those powerful creatures. You joined Akatsuki only a few months ago. After you had proven your strength to the other members of the organization, you were ordered to team up with Itachi, since Kisame went on a different mission.

So you had to spend your time with the one and only Itachi Uchiha. The biggest jerk you have ever met. On every trip he made fun of you, teased you, annoyed you. And when it came to a fight, he did not even let you attack one single enemy, using his sharingan to defeat everyone you came across. Next to him, you felt useless, untalented, weak. And you hated it. The day you met him, you swore to prove his arrogant ass wrong.

“Another disappointment, huh?”

You flinched when he suddenly spoke right next to you and anger filled your stomach at your weak reaction. You did not even notice him approaching you. ‘Fuck! How is he able to be so god damn quiet!’ you thought, still embarrassed. He probably noticed the redness of your cheeks, because a smug smile placed itself on his lips. This fucking cocky, overconfident gorgeous smile. You weren’t sure if you wanted to punch or kiss him. Not only had you become a useless bystander in his presence, but also a lovesick one. He just had to be so unbelievable attractive with his silky raven black hair and these unbelievable powerful eyes.

Your thoughts were interrupted by three suna nins, launching themselves at you. You got in a proper fighting position and drew your sword, ready to take all three of them down, but Itachi was faster than you, capturing them in a genjutsu. Your enemies’ bodies fell on to the ground before you could even protest.

“I could have defeated them myself”

“Of course you could” he said in a sarcastic sounding tone. 

“Your arrogance is so annoying! And your sharingan isn’t even that cool!”

“Huh?”

“You can capture enemies with your genjutsu and poke them with your sward for three days. Woooow!” you spat, annoyance and resentment dropping out of every word you spoke.

“I can do other stuff in there too, you know?”

“Oh, so you can poke them with a knife too?” You angrily looked up into his eyes. Mistake. Only half a second later you found yourself tied to a wooden cross surrounded by nothing but red. ‘Fuck!’

“So you think my jutsu is boring?” Itachi whispered into your ear, suddenly right next to you.

“Y-Yeah” you stuttered, suddenly not so sure about the whole thing.

“Then let me prove you wrong”

With that, Itachi retreated, letting a small blade appear just above your bellybutton, only millimeters apart from your soft flesh. When the blade moved further up to your breasts and inched even closer to you, you prepared yourself for the first cut, the first draw of blood, but it did not come. Instead, the blade cut precisely through your cropped top and bindings, exposing your breasts to the man in front of you.

“I-Itachi, what are you doing?” you squeaked.

“Not so boring anymore, hm?” he purred before bringing one hand up to your exposed breasts, teasing your nipple until it stiffens under his touch and moving to the other to give him the same treatment. You couldn’t contain a moan when he replaced his finger with his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple. Using two fingers to roll the other nipple between them, he drew a series of soft moans and groans from you until he decides to stop and took a step back, looking at your flushed face. If your underwear wasn’t soaking wet until this point, it surely is now, under his staring with hungry eyes.

“I knew you would enjoy that. You like being tied up by me, don’t you? Being exposed and under my mercy.”

You couldn’t answer, biting your lip and looking everywhere but in the direction of his face. He used one hand to grab your chin, forcing you to look directly into his eyes. You could see the lust in them and it turned you on even more. He pressed his lips against yours, using his other hand to deepen the kiss immediately. It took you a second to respond, still trying to prosses that THE Itachi Uchiha is kissing you right know. But when you shook of the first shock, you opened your mouth and let your tongue dance against his, fighting for dominance, a battle that he clearly won, having you melt under his touch.

You groaned when he moved away, missing his touch. The blade came back, slicing through your pants in no time, leaving you just in your soaked panties. Itachis finger stroked slowly over your covered core, feeling your juices seak though your underwear.

“Already so wet for me.” Itachi growled, adding more pressure to his touch and focusing on your clit now, circling the little nub with his finger. By now, you moaned shamelessly, buckling your hips into his hand, seeking for more friction. You could feel something build up inside you, desire shooting through every cell of your body, but is just wasn’t enough. You looked at Itachi with pleading eyes, hoping he would get the hint and finally take of the last layer of fabric that prevented the delicious feeling of skin on skin.

“Oh, you want me to take those off as well?” he asked teasingly. You nodded yes eagerly. “Beg for it.”

You didn’t want to give in so soon, but the steady rhythm of his hand between your thighs convinced you otherwise.

“Please Itachi. Take them off. I need…”

“You need what, y/n?”

“I…I need more. I want to feel y-you…down there”

“Hm…In that case…” he said before ripping your underwear into pieces, exposing you completely to him. “Let`s try another position” You didn’t even have time to blink before you found yourself in another position, this time laying on you back, legs spread wide open and bound to two legs of the table you were currently positioned on, your arms above your head, also tied up.

Itachi appeared between your spread legs, starring at your exposed folds. “Beautiful” he whispered and knelt down, immediately connecting his tongue with your clit, drawing a loud moan from your throat. It only took a few swirls of his tongue around your center of pleasure before you came for the first time.

But instead of letting you come down from your high, he continued his assault on your nub, making your legs shake violently, screaming his name in pleasure. You lost completely track of time. The only thing that mattered to you was his tongue dancing deliciously between your folds, about to draw another orgasm out of you. Your second orgasm made you lift your hips from the table, forcing Itachi to use his hands to hold you down, still busy eating you out like you were his last meal for the next month. Just as you thought you physically couldn’t experience more pleasure, he inserted a finger into your dripping core, massaging your inner muscles with his digit, curling it upwards to stroke your sensitive walls and letting you see stars, bringing you to another orgasm in no time, letting you scream out his name. 

You were still mumbling his name like a mantra, not entirely sure if you were begging for him to stop or to continue, when he finally removed his lips from your overstimulated bundle of nerves and removing the finger to trace along the line of wetness that formed from your entrance, between your but cheeks and down onto the table. He shot a surprised look at you when you moaned out loudly at the touch of his finger on your ring of muscles.

“You like that, don’t you?” he chuckled.

“I didn’t know I got myself such a kinky little girl.” Witch that, he inserted his finger in your tight hole. It was still covered in your juices, so he had no trouble entering. You groaned when you felt the intrusion in such undiscovered ground but couldn’t deny how good it felt. Slowly, he moved the long digit in and out of you, stretching you in the most exquisite ways. You were a panting, moaning mess, completely surrendering to him.

You whimpered from the loss when he removed his finger.

“As much as I enjoy watching you squirm and cum over and over… I think it’s time for you to use your mouth for something other than screaming my name, although I wouldn’t mind if you continue that later on.”

Before he finished the sentence, your positions had changed again. This time you were on your hands and knees on the table but without being bound to something. Itachi stood right in front of you, completely naked, his hard member in his hand, stroking himself to the sight in front of him. He was really something to look at. Wide shoulders, perfectly chiseled chest and abs, strong hips… You would have liked to take more time to appreciate the piece of art in front of you, but you were distracted by him stroking his dick over your lips softly, silently demanding you to get to work.

And so you did. You gave his head a few long licks, then circling it with your tongue before moving to the base and licking back up again. The low groans you drew from him were music to your ears and encouraged you to go further.

You greedily took him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down, using your hand to cover the space that couldn’t fit in your mouth. He groaned louder when you hollowed your cheeks a bit, increasing the suction and speed of your movements. Feeling his grip in your hair, you looked up to him. He seemed to like that, because lost the rest of his self-control, thrusting himself into your mouth. You fought your gag reflex, letting his slide even deeper down your throat.

“Such a good girl” Itachi groaned. “Letting me use the little mouth of yours” You could feel he was getting closer by the tightening grip on your hair and his more erratic growing thrusts. But he pulled away before he was able to come, breathing heavily.

You watched him as he moved around you, settling down behind you, playing with your still dripping folds again. Then you felt something hard at your entrance.

“You want that, don’t you? You want me inside of you.” As a response, you wiggled yours hips, rubbing yourself on his hard member.

“Uh. You are just perfect” With that, he slides inside you, filing you up completely. He groaned at the feeling of your velvet walls around him, clenching onto him. He gave you a second to adjust to his size, before moving his hips, sliding in and out of you in a steady rhythm that increased in speed.

You were screaming his name again, not able to do anything else, growing mad from pleasure. You could hear the slap of skin on skin, his balls hitting your clit with every thrust. Again, you felt your stomach tense up. Itachi seemed to be close as well, his breath clearly audible, mixed with little groans and moans. He leaned forward, hitting you with a different, even better angle and displaying his bodyweight on your back to move one hand to your clit, stimulating you even further. The other moved to your back entrance, inserting a finger again, penetrating you in both holes now, letting waves of pleasure shoot through you, bringing you close to your orgasm. The feeling of his finger stroking his dick through the thin wall brought him even closer to the edge as well, slamming himself into you, making you come screaming before releasing himself, filling you up with a deep groan. 

He slowly slid out of you, enjoying the view of his cum dripping out of you. You dropped down on your stomach, no longer able to hold you up. You were surprised when you felt Itachi cuddle up to you, sliding his hands around your torso to scoop you closer to him.

“I knew you could handle the suna nins from before on your own”

“Hm?”

It took everting out of you to not dose off into sleep, you were so tired from the intense orgasms you had.

“I…I know you are strong and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself…but… I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt”

“But why?”

“Maybe… because I like you.”


	5. When I see you again… I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introduction to the scenario without any smut. The next chapter will be full of the good stuff though. 😉

You were just about to finish your night shift, running through the woods and looking for intruders when a kunai flew in your direction. You were just able to move out of the way, the blade only inches away form your face. You turned around, facing the attackers. ‘Fuck!’ you thought when you saw seven ninjas with headbands you didn’t recognize. You have joined the Anbu a year ago but facing seven ninjas alone would be tough.

You were probably better of making a run for it and inform the Hokage. But before you were able to fall in a full-on sprint, the enemies body flopped to the ground. You looked around in confusion, the you saw him. Itachi Uchiha. The one that betrayed the village. The one that killed almost his entire family. The one you should either try to capture, kill, or at least report to the authorities. But all you could do was stare in his eyes, feeling a sharp stab in your guts when seeing your childhood friend and teenage crush three years after he left.

He was the first one to break the silence.

“You have grown up”

“So do you” your voice was a bit shaky, unsure of what to do. When he approached you, you took a step backward. Yes, you missed him deeply, but why should he spare you after killing his family. Your better save than sorry, pulling a kunai from your pocket.

“There is no need for that, butterfly” You almost cried, hearing your old nickname slip from his lips. “I won’t hurt you. I hope you can forgive me one day.” He turned around, about to leave but stopped dead in his movements when hearing your voice.

“Why…Why did you come back?” you asked, actually crying right now. He didn’t answer your question. “Why did you come back?! Why did you save me?”

“Because… I don’t want you to get hurt”

“But why? You don’t care about me, otherwise you wouldn’t have left without saying a word. You were one of my dearest friends. So why?!” you nearly screamed the last sentence.

“I-I didn’t know what to say, how to explain myself. But I do care about you. More than you realize…More than I should.”

“Stop that bullshit! You never cared about me! You just- “you weren’t able to finish your sentence due to Itachis lips being pressed to yours. You fell in complete shock, but when his arms wrap around you, you relaxed into the embrace, his hands on you lower back, one hand moving up to the back of your head to deepen the kiss. The feeling in your belly turning from grief into butterflies. You had to suppress a whimper of loss when Itachi pulled away, still holding you close to him.

“I told you the truth. I care about you. I am sorry for leaving without telling you, but I was afraid that you would try to follow me. I can’t explain why I did what I did but you have to believe me that I didn’t intent to hurt you”.

Tears were still falling from your eyes. “Please stay with me” you whispered, suddenly afraid to look him into the eyes.

“We both know that I can’t. They will kill me as soon as they see me. And if they see you with me, they will think you are a traitor as well.”

“But I can’t lose you again. I need you, Itachi. I…I lo-“

“I know… But its too dangerous. We would never be able to openly meet in public”

“Than we don’t. I’m fine with keeping it a secret”

“I don’t want you to make this decision right know. Think about the consequences of dedicating yourself to me. Let’s meet here same time tomorrow. Then you can tell me your decision. I think you should report these intruders by the way.”

You gave him a small nod, missing his body warmth when he stepped back, giving you a look you can’t clearly identify. Happiness? Hurt? Worrisome? Or maybe all three of them.

“I will be here” was all you could say before he disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving you alone with your thoughts and confused feelings.


	6. When I see you again… II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: oral sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex

You barely got any sleep after meeting Itachi. You couldn’t bring yourself to think of anything else but him. As time passed by your excitement grew. When you were on your way to your meeting point you were shaking, overwhelmed by your emotions. But these emotions turned from excitement to worrisome quickly when he didn’t arrive at the agreed time.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty… ‘Should I go look for him? Maybe something happened? No, its Itachi after all. It’s not like him to be late, but will arrive soon, I’m sure.’ You were looking around, inspecting the trees around you, light up by the moonlight.

“So you really mean it, huh?” Itachi spoke behind you. You turned around to face him and nodded. “Did you really think this through? It won’t be easy to keep this a secret.” he asked while approaching you. Instead of answering verbally you launched yourself at him, letting his muscular arms embrace you and place an eager kiss on his lips. You were about to pull back when his hand tangled in your hair, keeping a tight grip on the back of your head, holding your face pressed to his.

He let his tongue caress your lower lip, asking for entrance which you immediately granted. Your tongues danced together and you felt arousal rise in you. You pressed the rest of your body closer to him, wanting as little space between you two as possible. He seemed to feel the same and used his other hand to press you at your lower back closer to him.

You gasped in the kiss when you felt his rising erection through his clothes. Itachi used this opportunity to detach himself from your lips and attack your neck instead, kissing and nibbling at the soft flesh, working his way down. When he was low enough, he pulled your shirt to the side, sucking at the newly exposed skin, making sure to leave hickeys only where you were able to hide them. You leaned into his caress, enjoying every single one of his little touches.

You were so focused on the actions of his mouth that you didn’t notice his hands until they pulled up your shirt. You shortly parted from him to pull it off completely. At the sight of your bindings he quickly grabbed a kunai from his pocket, slicing right though the material, letting it fall to the ground in strands.

His lips immediately fell to your hardening nipple, licking and sucking at one while rolling the other one between his fingers, encouraged by your little whimpers and moans of pleasure, taking his sweet time with you. After a while he changed sides, swirling his tongue around the button before using the flat of his tongue to draw straight strokes across it.

When you rubbed your thighs together, needing to release some of the build up pressure between your legs, he got the hint and got down to his knees, undoing your belt and pulling down your pants and underwear, revealing your dripping sex to him. He looked up into your eyes before burying his face between your legs, his tongue working on your clit just as skilled as he previously did on your nipple, changing pressure, patterns and speed once in a while, drawing one moan after another from your lips. He continued the assault on your bundle of nerves until it was all too much for you and you exploded under his touch, drenching his jaw in your honey. He eagerly licked up every drop of it, carrying you through your orgasm, leaving you shaking.

Your legs were about to give in, so he pulled you down on top of his closed body, embracing your naked figure. That’s when you realized that he had way too many clothes on, pulling on his coat to take it off. Assisting you, he laid the cloth on the ground, creating a kind of picknick blanked and sat you down on it. Standing up, he removed the rest of his clothes, making a show out of it, keeping eye contact with you the whole time.

If you weren’t dripping before, you were certainly now. The way the muscles flexed in his lower abdomen when he pulled the shirt over his head left you drooling. He really was something to look at. He pulled down his pants, revealing his proudly standing manhood to you.

You got on your knees, taking his member in your hand, slowly pumping him up and down while licking the tip, earning a groan from him. You repeated the action a few times before embracing him fully into your mouth, bobbing your head and taking as much of his length in as possible, using your hand on the part that didn’t fit in.

Itachis grunts grew louder, obviously enjoying your mouth around him and getting closer to the edge. He tangled one hand into your hair to help you in your movement when you hollowed your cheeks to increase the suction. But before he pulled away before he was able to cum, leaving your mouth with as quiet ‘pop’ sound. He got down on the blanket with you, hovering above you, using one hand to stabilize his upper body while using the other to toy with your clit again.

As soon as the first moans left your mouth, he moved his hand lower, teasing your entrance before pushing one finger inside, slowly moving it in and out of you, leaving you gasping. When he felt your walls relax around his finger, he inserted another one, sliding it inside just as easy due to the generous amount of your natural lubrication. He stretched you open, touching all the right spots inside you.

The knot in your stomach tightened again, leaving you whimpering and desperate when he removed his fingers. He aligned his length with your entrance, coating himself in your juices before slowly entering you, stretching you inch by inch. When he buried his whole member inside you, he gave you a moment to adjust, holding perfectly still. Needing him to move desperately, you moved your hips, searching for friction.

He started with a slow, steady rhythm filling you up in the best possible ways. He increased his speed after lifting one of your legs up, stretching you further apart, hooking one arm behind it to keep it like that. The new position let him slide more easily in and out of you, reaching even deeper. You moaned out his name again and again like a prayer. He felt your walls clench around him, guessing that you are probably close, using his hand to stimulate your clit while licking your nipple, pleasuring you as much as possible.

With all of his attention focused on your body, you got even closer to the edge, a last suck at your nipple pushing you over it, screaming his name while coming around his dick. Itachi still kept going, letting go of your leg and straighten his upper body up, grabbing your ass and lifting you up from the ground, hitting your g-spot with each thrust. You weren’t able to form a coherent sentence, completely consumed by pleasure, being forcefully pushed to the edge again.

It didn’t take long for you to cum again, pulling Itachi with you over the edge this time. He came inside you with a low grunt, filling you up with his seeds. He softly set you on the ground, letting his softening member slide out of you, cuddling up next to you. He holds you in his arms, nestling his face in the crook of your neck.


	7. Captive I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: slight torture, kissing, fingering

The Hokage gave you a simple mission. Keeping an eye on the ninjas close to the border and reporting their activities. So how did you end up in this position? The enemy didn’t just notice your presence but was able to capture you alive. Two verry grievous mistakes. As an Anbu member, you weren’t supposed to leaf any traces behind, kill yourself and destroy any hints of your presents if needed. But they caught you before you were even able to think about such things.

You found yourself in a small cabin, bound to a chair, arms behind your back, legs strapped to the legs of the chair. Two men were with you in the room, grinning devilish down at you.

“Look at that pretty bird we caught” one of them said approaching you. “Be a good little girl and tell us all we want to hear. If you do so, we might not have to hurt you.”

“As much” the other man added.

You kept silent, not willing to let any information get past your lips. You swore to protect Konoha, even if you have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the village. But your captors didn’t seem too surprised that you didn’t sill all your knowledge about your mission and your village immediately.

“So we are doing this the fun way” the first one said, getting down on his knees in front of you and showing you a kunai before moving the blade to your chest. But he sliced your tight fitting long sleeve top and your bindings instead of your flesh, revealing your petit breasts. He didn’t stop there and half cut, half ripped through your shorts and underwear, exposing your body completely to him and his companion. You knew what was going to happen and you mentally prepared for the worst days in your life, full of pain, degradation and hatred, topped of with an unworthy, pitiful death. The cold blade touching your right nipple, making it harden in the worst way, ripped you out of your thoughts.

“What is your mission? Why are you here?” the man asked. You didn’t answer. Your punishment followed immediately. A long but not too deep cut along the curve of your right boob that made you hiss in pain, feeling the metal move through your flesh and blood run down your torso.

“What is your mission?” he repeated. You didn’t answer. Another cut right next to the first one, another hiss.

“What is your mission?”

You still refused to answer, watching the blade move to the underside of your boob, making its way to your skin, but was interrupted by a sound in the background. Said sound was caused by the body of the second captor hitting the floor, blood was leaking out of a deep cut on his throat. The man in front of you wasn’t even able to turn around halfway before a kunai pierced though his neck, knocking him down as well.

That’s when you saw the piercing red eyes of the men standing in the doorway. With every step of him closer to you, your embarrassment grew, wether it being because of the fact that you let them capture you or that Itachi Uchiha, your unbelievably hot team member on this mission is seeing your naked body bound to a chair, literally every part of it exposed to him.

“I could have taken care of them myself” you mumbled, looking everywhere but in his eyes.

“I saw that…” Itachi said sarcastically.

“You don’t have to look after me every time we are on a mission… But thank you…”

“No problem. I would not be able to forgive myself if I let anyone destroy such a beautiful sight” he said winking in your direction. If you weren’t red as a tomato out of embarrassment before, you are certainly now.

Itachi kneeled down in front of you, pulling bandages out of a pocket and began to cover your fresh wounds with them. You were confused why he didn’t free you from your restrains or why he made sure to not cover your nipples in the action but kept silent, to ashamed to raise your voice in such a position. You expected him to move backwards when he was done, but he didn’t. he scanned your body head to toe, taking his time especially on your breasts and spread legs.

“Itachiiiii” you squeaked, half annoyed, half exited.

“What? You dislike me looking at you? I thought you _like_ me.”

“It’s embarrassing…”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are one of the prettiest women I have ever seen” he said while caressing your thighs, letting an almost inaudible moan escape your lips. _Almost_ inaudible is apparently still very noticeable to Itachi, who showed his amusement about your reaction with a small smirk placed on his lips.

“So you do like me, huh. I thought so. Did you actually think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at me? The way you blush when I get close to you? I see everything.” With every word he got closer to your face until you two were just inches apart.

“I think you owe me something for saving you. And I want you to repay that dept right now”.

You gulped when he moved his lips even closer to yours, finally closing the space between you, pressing your lips together, slowly moving them. The kiss was unexpectedly sweet and tender, evoking the butterflies in your stomach as well as the heat in your core. The later being fueled even more when he patented his lips to let his tongue dance across your lips, asking for entry. You got the hint and let him slip inside your mouth to explore the new territory, deepening the kiss.

Itachi ended the heated make out session, moving down to your neck, licking and sucking on the soft flesh before continuing his travel downwards to your breasts. He was very gentle while teasing your nipples, especially the right one, probably because of your fresh injury. But the soft licks and slight tugs were enough to make you moan and squirm in your seat, feeling yourself getting wet. You let out a loud groan when he finally touched your core, a finger drawing slow circles around your little bundle of nerves, making it swell under his touch and you even more sensitive to him.

He continued his action, enjoying every pleasure driven sound you let escape from your lips and pressed the pad of one finger to your entrance, teasing you. You whimpered, needing him to continue, eager to feel him inside of you. Your head fell backwards when he finally pushed inside, dragging a deep groan from your lips. He massaged your inner walls perfectly, moving in and out of you while using the ‘come closer’ gesture every know and then. By now, your juices were not only coating his finger and your core, but were also running in a string down between your buttocks, ending in a small pool on the chair.

His eminent efforts to make you cum were disturbed by a noise outside the cabin. Itachi stopped his movements to listen closely. A few seconds later he withdrew his hands.

“Let’s continue this somewhere else, shall we?” he spoke before using a kunai to slice through the rope holding you in place and handing you a coat lying in the cabin to cover your self before picking you up.

“I am capable of walking myself” you said laughing quietly.

“I’m not so sure about that, your legs were shaking only seconds ago”.

“That’s because I was about to cu- “you were cut of by a voice right outside the cabin. Itachi decided to escape out of a window in the back instead of the front door, practically flying through the trees with you on his shoulders.


End file.
